Consapevolezza
by Dietlinde
Summary: Una piccola idea che mi è venuta dopo l'episodio 3x11, Erano troppo belli insieme.


A/N E' solo un breve racconto ma non ho saputo resistere. Gli adoro troppo.

Mai un uomo le aveva procurato delle emozioni così intense.

Erano tutti nell'ufficio di Taylor, sapeva che non era ne il luogo ne il momento ma non poteva distoglierli gli occhi di dosso …. Il bambino in braccio, il biberon in mano … oh mio Dio era così dolce ed al tempo stesso così sexy.

Doveva smetterla di fissarlo, avevano un caso da risolvere, ma lei non poteva smetterla, non poteva …

_Sono pieno di sorprese, _quelle parole le ronzavano nella testa e lei si sentiva come una falena attratta dalla fiamma.

Cercò di concentrarsi ma doveva guardarlo. In quest'ultimo anno aveva notato che padre fantastico fosse con Nicole, ma ora con il piccolo era una cosa diversa. Sorrise immaginandoselo al posto di Jack con Emily e Ricky in braccio come ora col piccolo.

Socchiuse gli occhi doveva schiacciare quell'immagine dalla testa.

Taylor stava parlando, ma lei non riusciva proprio a sentirlo. Nella stanza c'erano solo Andy lei ed il bambino.

Andy si accorse del suo turbamento e le sorrise, lei arrossì, si sentì così vulnerabile.

Oh mio Dio solo in quel momento ebbe la consapevolezza che lo voleva , lo desiderava con tutto il corpo ma … non poteva, c'erano le regole. Si allontanò dalla scrivania. La voce di Taylor le giungeva ovattata.

Provenza la stava fissando sconcertato davanti a quello che ormai era l'evidenza … Sharon Raydor era in subbuglio per il suo collega … e adesso ….

Andy abbassò lo sguardo verso il piccolo, lo sollevò attirandolo vicino al suo viso e dolcemente gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, il bimbo sorrise al suono della sua voce e mise le manine sul suo viso.

Sharon sentì le gambe cederle , appoggiò una mano al tavolo per impedirsi di cadere ed un lieve gemito le uscì dalla gola. Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Capo – disse cercando di riacquistare il controllo – potrebbe accelerare il test del DNA":

"OK ed intanto del piccolo cosa ne facciamo, non può certo rimanere nel mio ufficio" disse scocciato.

"Intanto resta con noi fino al momento che gli troviamo la famiglia giusta" rispose Andy visibilmente arrabbiato.

Sharon si girò verso di lui, cercò i suoi occhi, voleva toccarlo ma non poteva, non lo avrebbe toccato come le altre volte, quando il tocco era solo per calmarlo, no questa volta lo voleva toccare per averlo …

"Tenente – disse schiarendosi la voce – avrei bisogno di parlarle, lasci il bimbo ad Amy".

Andy la guardò stupito, cosa aveva fatto ora, aveva solo esternato quello che pensavano tutti che Taylor era uno stronzo. Provenza scosse la testa preoccupato.

Sharon era già uscita dall'ufficio, Andy diede il bimbo ad Amy e la seguì. Lo stava aspettando nel piccolo ripostiglio, li sapeva non c'erano le telecamere.

Quando la raggiunse "Senti Sharon mi dispiace ho perso un attimo il controllo ma quell'uomo è insopportabile ed io …". Non lo lasciò finire, lo spinse contro il muro e catturò le sue labbra in un languido bacio … oh mio Dio sapevano di frutti di bosco, di buono ed erano così morbide.

"Oh Andy mi stavi facendo impazzire la dentro" gli sussurrò sulle labbra interrompendo il bacio. Andy la guardò piacevolmente sorpreso "Mmm Sharon – disse mordicchiandole il labbro – adesso sai cosa mi fai tu ogni volta che mi guardi ogni volta che mi tocchi" le cinse la vita attirandola stretta a se.

Questa donna non finiva mai di sorprenderlo, erano anni che avrebbe voluto baciarla, erano anni che voleva essere di più d'un amico ma si era sempre trattenuto per le regole ed ora lei …

Come se gli leggesse nella mente "Andy non pensare male di me ma è solo che io…" le parole le morirono sulle labbra quando lui vi posò le sue. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la invitò a schiudere le labbra, Sharon rispose all'invito ed il bacio si fece più profondo.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, la stanza non aveva più pareti si sentì leggera come mai prima d'ora.

Quando la necessità d'aria li fece separare Andy la strinse forte a se "Ti amo Sharon sono dieci anni che ti amo in silenzio ed aspetto questo momento". Lei sorrise "Adesso non posso più fingere con me stessa ti amo anch'io".

Il mondo fuori non esisteva, c'erano solo loro due e la consapevolezza che questo sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio.


End file.
